


Changing pace

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Heavenly Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: For some officers their devotion to the job simply exceeds their bodies limits.
Kudos: 1





	Changing pace

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-11-20 06:29am to 06:38am & 2019-11-20 07:03am to 07:12am & 2019-11-20 12:34pm to 12:48pm & 2019-11-20 08:16pm to 08:29pm & 2019-11-21 07:50am to 07:54am

''You are staying down young man.''

''It's just a flesh wound.''

''Yeah, one that went right through. You are staying down and you're going to the emergency room.''

''I can still work.''

''No.''

''Just give me a desk, please.''

''You're delirious with pain. You're going to the hospital.''

''But…''

''No.''

*

''How do you feel, Tezuka?''

''Better. Thank you for your concern, sir.''

''I've missed that, you know.''

''Missed what, sir?''

''No matter how overworked or hurt you are, you never forget the proper honorific. Unless you're delirious that is.''

''I apologize for causing offence, sir.''

''It's fine. I know you didn't drop it on purpose. But now you will listen to me: You are going to stay in this bed until the medical staff declares you fit for duty again.''

''Yes, sir.''

''No wandering about, trying to investigate this or that. Not even with good reason.''

''No, sir.''

''It really went straight through. Doing a lot of damage. Stay down and follow the doctor's orders. For once.''

''Yes, sir.''

''I'll see you when you're discharged. Up until then, again, no adventures on your part. I'll have someone bring in your belongings from the grounds.''

''Thank you, sir.''

''You get better. That's an order.''

''Yes, sir.''

*

The knock on the door wasn't loud but insistent and pulled Tezuka from the doze he seemed to have fallen prey to.

''I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. But I was ordered to deliver these, asap.''

Tezuka nodded as best as he could, letting the much younger man drop his bags next to the bed, then thanked him with a small smile.

''Please get better soon, sir.''

And then he was already gone, leaving the door open to someone else who was apparently intent on seeing him.

''Good evening, Tezuka-san.''

Taken by surprise, Tezuka tried to sit up which made the world around him spin dangerously, even after he fell back to the cushions. The lights were immediately dimmed and soft fingertips began to draw calming patterns on his shoulder. 

''Sorry for the startle. I didn't think you would be this shocked.''

''Yukimura?''

''Yukimura-sensei, actually. If we were in Japan.''

''What about…''

''Your boss found it prudent to give you a physician who speaks your mother language. Possibly in the hope that you would listen more. I hear you're a more recurring patient than you should be.''

''I don't think I should say something to that.''

''No. Probably not. But as you still seem to be a little more shaky than I'd prefer, you are going to continue resting while I'll postpone the check I originally came here for. Though I will keep you a bit of company, knowing that I have no other shot officers I need to keep an eye on - at this particular moment in time.''

Yukimura smiled before settling into the comfy looking chair near the window, pulling something out of his bag.

''You actually brought a book?''

''Best time to read.''

When Tezuka dozed back off, he was distantly aware of the small smile on his own lips.

*

''Sir, do you have a minute?''

''Of course, Tezuka. Come in.''

Closing the door with a soft lick, Tezuka remained standing. 

''I wanted to ask if the offer of the desk-job still stands, sir.''

''Of course! You're one of my best, I'd rather not have you leave completely when you can't perform in the field anymore.''

''It's not really a question of when, sir. I'd rather take the desk now. With your permission of course, sir.''

''Did the doctor not clear you completely?''

''He did, sir.''

''Then why? You love the field. You love it so goddamn much I even have to force you on the ambulance when you get injured.''

''Off the record, sir?''

''Go ahead.''

''I met someone and he'd rather not have 'another hole in the quilt' so to speak.''

''Did he really say it like that?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Well, seems you finally found the right person then. If he cares for you that much and, assumedly, vice versa.''

''I hope so, sir.''

''I have to say that I'm gonna miss your expertise out there but I'm sure you'll be just as valuable an asset in here.''

''Thank you, sir. Does that mean you approve my request, sir?''

''Yes, though I'd like to meet the person that finally snatched you off the market. Bring him to the annual police ball next month, will you?''

''Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.''

''No need. Now, off you go. I still have my own paperwork to finish.''

''Yes, sir.''

*

''That's the doctor I appointed to look after you during your hospital stay.''

''Yes, sir.''

''You finally accepted the desk-job for a doctor?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Next time this happens somewhere, remind me of this will you? Might save me a ton of trouble.''

''Yes, sir.''

''Now, off you go! There's a dance floor to be populated. And I don't wish to hear a no from either of you.''

''Yes, sir. Of course, sir.''

The fond smile following the couple was obvious to anyone who bothered to look. 

Tezuka wouldn't have had it any other way.

Smiles, he concluded, would become his second favorite part about this whole change of your lifepath thing. 

Right after making Yukimura happy.


End file.
